respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle
(separately) • (through MIB Special Agent Gear) • (through Superstars Weapon Pack) |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 1 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 4 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Energy-Based Weapon / Shotgun |image = |currency = Paid}} Screen Shot 2017-01-16 at 9.20.12 am.png|The new design of Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle. Images.jpg|Old design of the Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle. Tri balleled.jpg|A "real life" model of the Tri-Barreled Plasma Rifle Screen Shot 2017-01-16 at 9.09.21 am.png|This weapons reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-16 at 9.09.45 am.png|This weapons reload animation (2). The Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle '''is the 15th weapon available, costing . It was added during the Movie Update and is an MIB weapon. It has great Damage, poor Range, poor Accuracy, and decent Agility. Strategy It has the stats of the Shotgun, but it is more suitable for mid to long range combat. Note that it is an energy weapon with an exceptional blast radius. Even if the blast animation is small, the blast radius is actually pretty large. The plasma bullet travels slowly, so it is easy to miss the shot. It is recommended to shoot at the ground or something near the target, as the resulting explosion can catch the enemy. It is also good against Blunderbuss players by shooting at long range at the ground twice or more before he can even reach the player. Despite having the same stats as the Shotgun, it is designed to be more of a long-ranged weapon, due to the fact that the bullets are explosive. Using it at close-range is risky due to the risk of auto-kill. Use this weapon like the Plasma Punch, but be aware that the bullets from this weapon are stronger than those from the Plasma Punch . This allows it to kill un-armoured players in one shot. However, the reload speed is extremely slow. Coupled with its small clip, it may allow enemies to kill the player. Therefore it is recommended to reload when not in a skirmish. With S.F. Headset and the Ghostbuster Jumpsuit (Body), this gun is way better; a total of 75% Damage bonus enables you to one shot kill all players with both hp perks and no more than 21% Health boost! Weapon Analysis Advantages * Good Agility. * Despite what the stats show, its Range is decently-effective in mid-range battles. * The '''Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle inflicts a high amount of Damage, killing low-armored players in one shot. * The projectile has a large explosive radius. * The projectile can travel far away, making long ranged kills possible. * Rarely used in Multiplayer mode so you won't have many rivals. * Buffed by some equipments Disadvantages * Bad Accuracy. * The projectiles are slow, making it easily avoidable at medium/long range. * It uses a pump-action function, making you vulnerable if you did not kill the enemy completely. * Low ammo capacity (4). * No auto aim. * It's possible to auto kill yourself when on low Health. * Long reload time. * Nerfed by certain equipments Video Trivia * Despite the fact that the rifle is "tri-barreled", it shoots only one plasma bullet at a time. * This gun is a shotgun and an energy weapon * Occasionally when reloading, the reload animation lasts longer. This has no effect whatsoever on the weapon actually reloading. * This gun was seen in the end of the second Men In Black movie. * This weapon is classified as a shotgun even though it is called a rifle. * The Damage done by this weapon when the S.F. Headset is equipped, is almost as much as the Thumper (direct impact). * When all together equipping the Leprechaun's Hat, the Ghostbusters Jacket, and the Biker Pants, the Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle along with the Plasma Shotgun Damage is nullified completely! ** Either with the S.F. Headset combined with the Ghostbuster Jumpsuit (Body) and the would still do no damage against the said armors. See also * MIB Special Agent Gear * Movie Star's Pack 2 * Noisy Cricket Category:Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Energy-Based Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:MIB Weapons Category:Men in Black Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:1 Range Weapons Category:1 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons